parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - The Making of the Movie.
Here are some pictures in the making of Dcolemanh's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, the first installment of the twenty six full movies. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) as The Magician (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Edward and The Magician and mother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duncan as Mozzy (Duncan and Mozzy are both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice friends to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western and nephew figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters (All Troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are both best friends just like Rayman and Globox) *Toby as Murfy (Both guides to Thomas and Rayman) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both strong and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Bertie as Polokus (Both father figures to Emily and Ly the Fairy and master figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor as Globox Children *Mavis as Uglette (Both wifes to Percy and Globox and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains and evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano (Both green and evil because Jano is a guardian in the Cave of Bad Dreams) *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur/Big Mama *Sir Handel as Hardrox (Both blue) *Lady as Bembette (Both beautiful) *Donald as Otto Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *Hector as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the rails) *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Both stubborn) *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux (Both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *BoCo as Photographer (Both kind) *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Smudger as Ales Mansay as The Magician (Rayman Origins) (I'm having Edward as The Magician in Rayman 1 and Smudger as The Magician in Rayman Origins) Gallery Storyline *The story begins on the calm and peaceful Island of Sodor. Now there are times when the island of Sodor, being invaded by Diesel 10, can always expect Thomas the number one hero to save his world from being captured. Little was there a time when even one calmest day could give way to an unexpected... army of evil diesels! Now these are the enemies of all honest residents. And the most fear of all these villains... was the notorious Captain Devious Diesel! Now he is Thomas's worst nightmare, who has arrived with his minions to take over and lock up the loving residents of the planet. And like Diesel 10 attempting to take the island of Sodor, Diesel's band of renegades would mysteriously swoop in out of nowhere to capture and enslave the loving residents of the planet, and then having locked them up, they dissapear without a trace. For many years, Thomas was a kid when adopted by his mother, Molly, his father, Edward, his uncle, Boco, his nephew, Duck, and his brother, James, and since he has learned maths and Jedi skills to become a hero, can he save the world from being captured by Devious Diesel and his minions or will his world be kidnapped, forcing him to be a slave of Devious Diesel? That is going to be the whole story happening right now as Thomas saved his world from Diesel 10 twice! As a kid, when he grew up in a nice warm cootage with his family and friends, he lived and breathed the many dangers of his quest, busting cages open and saving lots of coaches, thanks to the many power ups given to him by his father, mother, nephew, brother, and uncle in his youth in Thomas 1, the first game. And now, he had more friends to meet. Since the army of evil diesels, led by Devious Diesel, has taken over and enslaved Thomas's world, they are now holding the captured inhabits inside a giant space ship vessel, The Buccaneer. But while fighting against the pirates, Thomas gets captured and loses all of his powers, and fortunately, when Percy, who was with him, has escaped on a passing train, which was leaving a railroad station, and is now on its way to the Fairy Council, he rides in a steam engine's cab, along with Donald, a Scottish Railroad engineer, a Scottish Railroad shunter named Douglas, and a Western Railroad fireman named Oliver, who are driving the train toward its intended destination on time. In the train chase, a pursuing locomotive, carrying Dennis, S.C.Ruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney, is after the Scarborough Spa Express. As Percy begs to the crew to help him, he tells the workers that he had just escaped from the diesels, who had captured poor Thomas, who lost all his powers, but if the pursuers, who are on the pursuing locomotive, chasing the Scarborough Spa Express, Percy will be locked up with poor Thomas in the Buccaneer. The workers obey, and pile on more coal, and shovel the coal furiously into the furnace, causing the engine to speed up and rattle, as if it might glow and fall apart, but still in pursuit, the pursuers on their pursuing locomotive, slowly gain toward the Scarborough Spa Express, and fortunately, when the train comes toward a bridge, Gordon jumps off the train unharmed, right into Emily's hideout, but in the far away next shot of the train, Gordon is still seen standing in the engine's cab. Once Gordon gets a silver lum from Emily, he becomes captured and locked up with Thomas, and despite managing to smuggle a silver lum, Percy gives the silver lum to Thomas, who feels so pleased, that he has now the ability to help him to escape the Prison Ship. To save the world, it's up to Thomas to destroy the invasion force by collecting 1000 pieces of the world's heart, and reunite four magical masks to awaken Bertie the world's spirit and get him to save his world! Luckily, Thomas can get six Glob Crystals for a secret area in a hidden place called the Percy Village, which is in the Clearing's Wood of Lights, where he can play only three associated minigames, and three downloadable minigames, which aren't on the Apple IOS and Nintendo 3DS, and are only avaliable on the Sega Dreamcast version. Category:Dcolemanh